All Because of You
by Escritor
Summary: Songfic to U2's All Because of You. HarryGinny [Fluff! Romance! Like 1 of angst! What's not to love?]


All Because Of You

Songfic to U2's "All Because of You". Harry/Ginny

DISCLAIMER: I don't own U2's "All Because Of You" nor do I own the Harry Potter characters, even though I wish I did.

SPOILER WARNING: If you didn't read HBP, you're in for a shock. But if you're on here reading Harry Potter fanfiction, you must have either read HBP or have had it ruined already. If not, GO GET YOUR COPY!

_I was born a child of grace_

_Nothing else about the place_

_Everything was ugly but your beautiful face_

_And it left me no illusion_

Harry stared out the compartment window, dreading even coming back to Hogwart's. But Proffessor Mcgonnagal had written him a letter - _personally_ -stating that without him, the school would not be considered Hogwart's. They had already lost Dumbledore - they could not lose the boy who gave everyone a tiny fracture of hope. She also said that, if needed, he could always leave the year early to help with whatever he had to do to defeat Voldemort. Ron explained to him that he'd have a free ride the whole year - no teachers would give him too much homework, or yell at him for being late for class or anything. Hermione immediatly tutted Ron and began to explain, as if he didn't know, the _bad_ parts of this situation, which resulted in an argument, which lead to Harry leaving the compartment quietly and silently.

Now, he was in an empty compartment on the right side, looking out the window in angered tears that he wished would go away. He furiously wiped his eyes and tried to rid his thoughts of what he had seen not fully a year before - Dumbledore's falling body, Dumbledore pleading for his life, Dumbledore wishing to be kept alive - and Snape refusing. Snape killing him, and then running. Draco Malfoy, acting too big for his briches, too much of a coward to do anything. Harry found himself thinking that, if anyone was to kill Dumbledore, he would have rathered it was Draco, and not someone Dumbledore trusted...someone Dumbledore fought for, someone who _betrayed both sides_. Not good or bad - just decietful. And anyone who could live a life of deciet so perfectly, without any remorse whatsoever, was ugly. _The world is ugly,_ he thought, imaging now what he would have to do... kill Voldemort, or die trying.

_I saw you in the curve of the moon_

_In the shadow cast across my room_

_You heard me in my tune_

_When I just heard confusion._

He shook his head again, trying to figure out something better to think of. _There has to be something_. And then, a familiar redhead walked by the compartment door, looking for an empty compartment, and upon seeing Harry, walked back quicker then before. Harry sighed. _Ginny_. As if he didn't have enough to worry about. He didn't need a girlfriend - he didn't need a snogging buddy or someone to be let down by him. He didn't need someone waiting for him to take them on dates, only to find he was too tired or to worn to imagine having fun.

_She wouldn't, though,_ the same voice who refused to be controlled in fourth year said, awakening. The same voice that had told him 'Ginny is more then Ron's little sister.'_ She wouldn't be let down. She never has been. She wouldn't wait for you to take her out on dates - she'd be sitting next to you on the couch trying to help you sleep._

"Shut up," he growled to the voice, feeling guilty about what he had done to Ginny last year. Suddenly, tapping on the glass shook him out of his reverie.

"Uh, Harry? This is the only empty compartment left - is it, uh..." Ginny trailed off as she looked at his face. "Harry, are you okay?"

"Yeah," said Harry, moving some of his stuff off the other bench. "Yeah. You can sit here."

Ginny nodded and sat down across from him, looking around. After a few minutes of silence, she pulled a small paperback book from her cloak pocket. "Is it okay if I read?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, sure, go ahead."

"Okay." She started reading, but Harry could tell that she wasn't paying complete attention to the book, and he saw that she was uncomfortable. She put the book down as quickly as she picked it up and looked at Harry.

"Is it always going to be weird between us now?"

Harry looked down, playing with the sides of his robes.

"I...don't know."

"I don't want it to be weird," she confessed, trying to catch his eyes.

He looked up. "I don't either."

_All because of you_

_All because of you_

_All because of you_

_I am... I am..._

_I like the sound of my own voice_

_I didn't give anyone else a choice_

_An intellectual tortoise_

_Racing with your bullet train_

They were quiet again, and Harry spoke up. "So how was your summer? I didn't see you much at the Burrow."

Ginny looked guilty. "I, uh, was out alot."

"With your friends?"

Ginny shook her head.

"By yourself?"

She nodded.

"Yeah."

"Where were you out?"

Ginny shrugged. "I was mostly out in the yard, but I sorta... lurked. Away from you guys, you know? It was... odd. I kept telling myself, 'It's only Harry and Hermione. It's no big deal.' I guess I'm not a good liar."

Harry laughed somewhat. "You never were."

Ginny laughed also. "Hey!" Suddenly, the moment seemed to pass, and she smiled.  
"You laughed." Harry nodded. "I like hearing you laugh... I haven't heard it in a while."

"I haven't really had a reason to laugh."

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"And making fun of me is a reason?" she asked playfully.

Harry grinned. "Yeah, of course."

_Some people get squashed crossing the tracks_

_Some people got high rises on their backs_

_I'm not broke but you can see the cracks_

_You can make me perfect again_

Ginny let a loud yawn escape her lips and lazily rose her hand to cover her mouth minutes after the yawn was already completed. Harry felt himself smile inwardly, but didn't let it show.  
"Tired?"

Ginny glanced up, half-asleep. "What? Oh - yeah."

"You could lay down, you know," Harry said. "I'll wake you up when we're at Hogwart's if you want."

She looked relieved.

"Would you do that? OH, thank you! I had the _worst_ night's sleep this summer..."

Harry nodded understandingly. "Same here," he said.

"Well, you have a reason, at least."

"You sort of do, too," he said, shrugging.

"Oh, and what's that?"

Harry bit his tounge. He thought she maybe wouldn't be sleeping because he broke up with her - but he guessed he was wrong... until she smiled sadly.

"Yeah, that's why."

Harry sighed.

"Harry, don't feel guilty about everything, okay? I understand why you had to... you know... I may not be happy, and I may wish I was still with you, but... I understand, okay?"

He nodded, then slid over on his bench, giving her room. Without saying a thing and with only a glance in Ginny's direction, she got his message and sat next to him, putting her head on his chest and laying out.

_All because of you_

_All because of you_

_All because of you_

_I am... I am..._

Harry smiled as he felt Ginny slowly fall to sleep, and he let his mind wander again. This time, the only thing he could think of was how much he wanted to be back in this position... back with someone depending on him, someone loving him. It wouldn't bring him down; on the contrary, his spirits were more awake and risen then they had been all summer. Just with their quick talk, Harry's feelings had completely changed. He felt awake, and he felt himself flying to the moment when he first kissed Ginny.

Quietly, he picked her head up and she woke up. Before she had the chance to say anything, he kissed her on the mouth, and she didn't back away.

_I'm alive_

_I'm being born_

_I've just arrived, I'm at the door_

_Of the place I started out from_

_And I want back inside._

They broke away, neither saying anything. Harry felt eyes watching him, and looked at the open compartment door; Ron and Hermione were watching, tears in Hermione's eyes and Ron grinning. Ginny noticed the pair, too, and threw her book at them, laughing. She looked back up at Harry, and sighed in contentment. Slowly, she put her head back on his chest and drifted back to a soft slumber.

Harry smiled, closing his eyes also, thinking of how the moments that he and Ginny would have to come, and thinking of how happy he was to know that someone was there for him, someone on his side of the boxing circle.

_All because of you_

_All because of you_

_All because of you_

_I am_


End file.
